Jeux de Lumières
by Precira
Summary: [Traduction] Et si Flynn avait décidé d'emmener Alan sur la Grille ? Si Tron rencontrait son vénéré concepteur en chair et en os ? Slash Alan/Tron.


_Ceci est la traduction française de _Ludus Lumini_, écrite par_ Ad Absurdum_._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sob), et l'histoire non plus, donc._

_J'aurais bien aimé poster les liens de l'auteur et de l'histoire originale, mais le site les enlève, c'est dommage._

* * *

><p>« Il faut que tu voies ça, mon vieux. »<p>

Alan s'autorisa un léger soupir alors que le nouveau boss d'Encom le menait vers la baie du laser.

Le nouveau boss, Kevin Flynn, arborait un sourire surexcité et un joyeux pétillement luisait dans ses yeux. Alan médita sur la fragile santé mentale du jeune et brillant informaticien, surtout en se rappelant que ce dernier le regardait parfois avec un sourire et disait « J'y étais, Alan. Tu dois voir ça. »

Alan lui demandait invariablement « Où ça ? » et Kevin riait doucement : « A l'intérieur ».

Alan n'avait jamais pu deviner ce qu'il entendait par là, Flynn laissait ça de côté et ils retournaient au travail. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si Flynn avait finalement décidé de montrer à Alan le « ça ». Et apparemment le dirigeant d'Encom avait fait vider la baie du laser où Lora avait l'habitude de travailler, puisqu'Alan et lui parcoururent seuls le labyrinthe de couloirs et d'étages, jusqu'au terminal du laser.

« Assis », ordonna Flynn, toujours souriant.

Alan regarda, un peu dubitatif, la chaise devant le terminal, mais s'assit tout de même docilement. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas se poser de question pour l'instant.

« Très bien, et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, fixant le moniteur et gardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Maintenant, mon cher ami, tu vas voir l'intérieur. » Kevin se pencha au dessus de lui et tapa sur quelques commandes.

« Quand tu arriveras là-bas, attends moi. » Flynn lui fit un clin d'œil et recula de quelques pas.

Alan le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. « Quand j'arriverai— »

A ce moment, il entendit le bourdonnement de l'appareil mit sous tension. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers la source du bruit qu'il ressentit l'étrange sensation d'être capturé dans le rayon du laser. Il pensa alors qu'il ne devrait jamais tourner le dos à cet engin, surtout avec Kevin Flynn dans les parages. Il fut fragmenté et dispersé, pour n'être ré-assemblé entier qu'une seconde plus tard, avec la fin de sa question :

« —Où ? » Alan ouvrit les yeux et les cligna, incrédule. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La baie du laser disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et il se trouvait à la place dans une sorte d'espace clos.

Il regarda prudemment autour de lui : du bleu et du jaune sur du noir, et des lignes lumineuses partout. C'était franchement surréaliste.

« Bienvenue sur la Grille, concepteur. »

Alan se retourna face à Flynn, il s'apprêtait à exiger une explication _immédiate_ mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et ses sourcils froncés laissèrent place à une expression de totale incrédulité en voyant ce que Flynn portait. Le sourire narquois et énervant était toujours là, mais il resta bouche bée devant le reste. Il observa Flynn depuis les pieds, le long des lignes de circuits bleus intégrés dans le vêtement, jusqu'au casque qui lui recouvrait la tête.

Il leva un sourcil.

Flynn avait l'air si content de lui que ça en irritait Alan, une fois de plus, haussant son impassible stupéfaction à un niveau plus gérable.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda finalement Alan, encore un peu distrait par toute cette luminosité.

« Tu te souviens quand le Maître Contrôle Principal a enfin été anéanti ? » Flynn lui envoya un énorme sourire et une claque dans le dos. Puis murmura quelque chose à propos d'un disque d'identité.

Alan hocha la tête, ignorant la partie sur « le disque » des marmonnements de Flynn, et se demanda plutôt quelles révélations allaient encore le surprendre.

« Cette nuit j'avais essayé de pénétrer dans le système d'Encom depuis le terminal de Lora, et la seule chose dont je me suis rendu compte ensuite c'est que j'avais atterri ici. _Littéralement_ à l'intérieur du système. Le MCP m'a envoyé aux jeux pendant un certain temps et laisse moi te dire vieux, que c'est beaucoup plus simple de l'autre côté de l'écran. »

Flynn dirigea Alan vers la sortie de leur petit enclos.

« Attends. » Alan trébucha légèrement en réalisant. « Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes à l'intérieur d'un ordinateur ? »

Il remontèrent à l'extérieur et, à la vue de l'immense paysage brillant et incandescent, Alan en eut le souffle coupé.

« Voilà comment fonctionne le laser de numérisation de Lora. » Flynn admira la vue d'un œil adorateur, puis regarda son ami. « C'est quelque chose, hein ? »

Alan put simplement approuver d'un signe de tête.

Kevin se retourna, et toucha un panneau non loin de la sortie du portail restée ouverte. Le panneau recula, et du petit espace cubique surgit un bras numérique qui laissa tomber une petite tablette dans sa paume. Au contact de la main de Flynn, elle s'illumina et cinq ou six anneaux lumineux se formèrent rapidement autour du point central, se connectant entre eux simultanément et créant une surface solide. Puis la lueur s'éteignit légèrement et Flynn tendit le disque à Alan.

« Un frisbee ? » Le sourcil d'Alan se souleva de nouveau.

Flynn leva les yeux au ciel. « Ton disque, » il dit, tout en le lui attachant dans le dos. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce petit truc est utile parfois.

A ça propre surprise, Alan sentit le moment précis où le disque se connecta – une prise de conscience momentanée de l'expansion de sa mémoire à travers l'objet puis de la rupture, et tout revint en place.

« Prêt à faire un peu de tourisme ? » demanda Kevin avec un sourire amusé.

Alan, d'abord sous le choc, le suivit finalement et répondit en souriant à son tour, « tu parles ! »

Avec un rire, Flynn lui jeta un bâton orange lumineux. « Allez, viens, je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un. »

Il tint un autre bâton horizontalement devant lui et Alan regarda, émerveillé, les lignes brillantes entourer Flynn, se lier et se refermer autour de lui en une... moto. Ou alors quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Ayant saisi l'astuce, Alan copia le mouvement de son camarade. Il fut prit de cours en ressentant sa complète et totale intégration avec la machine.

Il jeta un œil à sa droite – Flynn accélérait et le dépassait légèrement. Alan fut soudain prit d'une envie espiègle de faire la course. Peut-être étais-ce la sensation persistante d'irréalité, ou encore le paysage vide et plat, mais son esprit de compétition prit le dessus : il accéléra et, avant que Flynn ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Alan avait au moins prit une longueur d'avance. Flynn lança alors son propre Lightcycle à la vitesse supérieure, et parvint finalement à le rattraper, mais resta vaincu – à la régulière – lorsque son ami atteignit les limites de la ville le premier.

Alan s'arrêta avant d'y pénétrer et accrocha le bâton à sa jambe, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis... eh bien, longtemps.

« Vieux, t'es fort ». Flynn regardait son ami avec une expression presque craintive. Qui aurait cru que ce bon vieux Alan avait _ça _en lui ? Peut-être que lui et son programme étaient plus semblables que ce qu'il pensait ? Ça n'aurait pas été surprenant du tout et, avec Alan ici, habillé comme ça, Flynn pouvait presque croire qu'il regardait Tron.

Il secoua la tête.

« Alors ? » toujours souriant, Alan prit une profonde inspiration, une légère odeur d'ozone lui chatouillant le nez. « Qui suis-je supposé rencontrer ? »

Flynn se tourna, regarda autour de lui, et aperçut finalement une silhouette au loin qui se rapprochait. Il jeta un regard oblique à Alan, son sourire suffisant revenant en force.

« Il est ici ». Il bougea sa main avec désinvolture dans la direction du nouveau-venu. « Patrouillant et surveillant la ville comme un bon programme de sécurité se doit de faire. Et tu sais mieux que personne qu'il est le meilleur. »

Flynn aurait réussi à jouer la désinvolture parfaitement s'il n'avait pas jeté autant de regards narquois vers Alan.

Alan, désorienté, regarda derrière lui.

« Tron ! Ça fait un bail ! » cria Flynn.

En entendant ce nom, Alan regarda vivement dans la même direction que son acolyte. Il n'arrivait pas encore à apercevoir le visage, à cause des circuits bleu lumineux sur le casque qui y faisaient de l'ombre. Alan louchait, il tenta mécaniquement d'ajuster ses lunettes, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'en avait plus. Étrange, il n'avait pas remarqué ça plus tôt. Bah, si le laser lui avait arrangé la vue en cours de route, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Salutations, Flynn. »

Le visage s'approcha et Alan contint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, avec la mâchoire ainsi relâchée et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« En effet, ça fait presque... » mais les mots de Tron s'évanouirent dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le compagnon de Flynn.

« Alan, je te présente Tron. » Le sourire idiot de Flynn se perdait sur son ami et sur le programme alors que ces derniers se contemplaient. Les yeux de Tron, pleins d'émerveillement non dissimulé, atteignaient presque la taille de son disque, pendant qu'Alan, qui avait réussi à se reprendre un peu, restait fasciné, détaillant le visage de Tron jusqu'aux points formant un **T **sur sa cuirasse, et sur les bottes, couvertes de circuits.

Finalement, c'est Tron qui surmonta en premier son mutisme :

« Mon Concepteur, » murmura-t-il. Puis il tomba promptement sur un genou face à un Alan considérablement surpris.

Flynn en resta bouche bée également. Eh ben ! C'était une réaction un peu... excessive. Et pourquoi aucun programme ne l'avait jamais salué comme ça, lui ? Mais il devait laisser Tron tranquille : c'était probablement le meilleur moment de son existence toute entière – sa victoire face au MCP comprise – parce-qu'après tout, qui ne serait pas excité de rencontrer son créateur ?

« C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer, Alan_1. » Tron inclina sa tête, embrasant le monde entier du regard, fier comme un chevalier honorant son souverain.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Alan se secoua enfin. Il devait bien admettre qu'être la cible de tant d'attentions le flattait, mais c'était horriblement embarrassant.

Il se racla maladroitement la gorge et, voyant que Tron n'avait aucune intention de bouger, il prit le programme par les épaules et essaya de le faire se lever. Les circuits sur l'armure de Tron où ses mains s'étaient posées pulsèrent d'un bleu vif avant de tourner au violet le temps d'une milliseconde. Tron haleta légèrement, mais il finit par se lever.

« Voilà, c'est mieux. » Alan tapota Tron, regardant distraitement les lumières éclatantes qu'étaient les circuits du programme. C'était décidément hypnotisant.

« Bon, Tron— »

Le programme et son concepteur sursautèrent tout les deux en entendant la voix de Flynn, Alan enleva ses mains de Tron avec une légère réticence.

« —il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant pendant mon absence ? »

Tron s'arracha finalement à la contemplation de son concepteur.

« Nous essayons de nous débarrasser des restes du Maître Contrôle Principal et nous restructurons la Grille pour en faire un endroit stable. Il y a eu trois infractions à la sécurité, rapidement réglées, et dont la cause a été éliminée, » Il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et annonça : « Oh, et Yori a réuni quelques informations dont elle voudrait te faire part. »

Flynn fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Maintenant ? »

« De préférence. » Tron lança un regard furtif à Alan. C'était difficile de freiner l'envie de l'observer...

« C'est vraiment si important ? » demanda Flynn, les sourcils se fronçant un peu plus.

« Je pense, oui. »

Flynn soupira et se tourna vers Alan. « Désolé mon vieux. Je voulais te montrer le coin, mais je suppose que ça attendra. »

« Je peux faire visiter à Alan_1. » Les mots avaient franchi la bouche de Tron avant que Kevin n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Tron s'il pouvait ramener Alan au portail, mais le regard enthousiaste sur le visage du programme le fit réfléchir. De plus, les yeux de chien battu que Tron lui lança le prirent par surprise.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Tron hocha rapidement la tête.

« Bon. » Flynn prit son bâton de lightcycle. « Tout ira bien pour vous ? »

Le « Bien sûr » vint d'Alan et le « Évidement » de Tron.

Flynn cligna des yeux. Ouah, Alan en stéréo – c'était plutôt surprenant.

Il jeta un dernier regard amusé sur la paire. On aurait vraiment dit des jumeaux, excepté pour les circuits légèrement différents qui leur recouvraient la poitrine.

Tron était encore en train de fixer Alan. Kevin soupira.

« Tron, où est Yori ? » demanda-t-il patiemment. Mais, mince, il n'avait jamais vu Tron si distrait.

Avec une expression un peu coupable, Tron reporta son attention sur Flynn : « Secteur 4. » Puis Alan et lui eurent juste le temps de voir son lightcycle disparaitre au loin. Tron se retourna ensuite pour rencontrer les yeux de son concepteur, qui le regardaient avec insistance.

Il demanda « Aimeriez-vous voir la ville, Alan_1 ? », espérant que sa nervosité n'était pas trop évidente ou que son excitation d'avoir enfin Alan_1 rien que pour lui ne transparaissait pas trop (même s'il se dit que ses circuits à pulser violets chaque fois que son concepteur le touchait avaient dû donner une sérieuse piste). Le principal était de ne pas avoir l'air aussi terrifié qu'il l'était.

« Bien sûr. » Alan s'illumina, littéralement. Ses circuits devinrent un peu plus brillants alors qu'il souriait à la perspective d'explorer ce nouveau monde étrange. « Guide moi, Tron. »

« Et je t'en prie, tu n'est pas obligé de me vouvoyer. »

C'était plutôt étrange de s'adresser à un programme qu'il avait écrit, de le voir – _en tant que personne_ – porter son propre visage. Et Alan réalisa qu'il ne pourrait désormais plus voir Tron autrement que comme une personne réelle. Il sut que même lorsqu'il serait tranquillement derrière son bureau à Encom, chaque fois qu'il demanderait un accès à Tron, il verrait le programme comme il le voyait maintenant – et ce n'était définitivement pas juste une poignée d'instructions.

Alan le considéra curieusement, et tout en marchant derrière le programme, étudia ardemment la précise architecture de lignes et d'angles sur son armure. Il n'y avait définitivement pas d'autre mot pour le dire : Tron était une création exceptionnelle, avec une silhouette vraiment saisissante. Et ce n'était même pas qu'Alan se complimentait lui-même à cet instant, ou qu'il était narcissique.

Il ne l'était pas.

Il appréciait juste ce qu'il voyait, sans fausse modestie. Bien sûr cela restait une expérience surréaliste de voir son propre codage marcher là, devant lui. Mais Alan aima chaque minute de cette expérience.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller à la Tour Centrale. » Tron se tourna légèrement à son adresse. « Ça offre une vue spectaculaire de la ville. »

Alan arrêta de s'étonner des détails les plus fins sur le dos du programme et le regarda.

« Oui, ça me plairait bien. » Il sourit et se décida enfin à regarder les alentours.

Ils venaient de passer à côté d'un couple de programmes. Alan ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la cape que la femelle portait, et qui flottait dans les airs, chatoyante de lumière. Rien que ça, c'était spectaculaire.

Tron mena Alan à travers une allée étroite et quand ils en émergèrent, ce fut face à un espace circulaire, plus ouvert, et très joli. Bon, peut-être pas pour tout le monde, mais le concepteur en Alan ne pouvait demander plus. Un tel minimalisme esthétique, il en soupira de contentement et leva les yeux vers le sombre plus-ou-moins-ciel.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » il demanda, pointant le doigt vers quelque-chose qui volait dans leur direction et qui ressemblait à un moustique géant peint avec de l'acide par un cubiste.

Tron leva la tête et saisit aussitôt son disque.

« Un pôle de données corrompues » dit-il. Il lança son disque et fit disparaitre le bug, qui retomba en une pluie de pixels oranges qu'Alan regarda, bluffé.

Le disque revint dans la main de Tron et Alan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser une image rémanente.

« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? »

« Plus maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux depuis la destruction du MCP. »

Alan acquiesça. C'est aussi ce qu'il avait remarqué de son côté de l'écran.

« Nous restructurons actuellement la Grille, » Tron expliqua de nouveau. « Flynn a aussi quelques idées très intéressantes pour les mises à jour. Je suis sure qu'il t'en a parlé. » Tron regarda son concepteur, inquiet à l'idée de l'ennuyer avec des détails que Flynn et Alan_1 avaient certainement déjà mis au point en arrivant.

Mais Alan secoua la tête. « Crois le ou non, Tron, mais Kevin Flynn ne parle pas vraiment de ce petit projet. Ou alors s'il le fait, ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Tron le regarda, dubitatif. Alors les Concepteurs ne communiquaient pas plus efficacement entre eux que les programmes ? Ce serait une vrai perte de potentiel créatif s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

« Mais, » Alan continua, « Je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant que j'ai vu tout ça, je ne vais surement pas laisser tomber l'affaire et oublier. »

Alan plissa les yeux. Si Flynn espérait le tenir loin de la Grille _maintenant_, il aurait tôt fait de connaître sa façon de penser. Tron était _son_ programme et qu'importe les mises à jour qu'il allait recevoir, elles seraient écrites par Alan lui-même. Il bougea sa mâchoire en une expression têtue, à peine conscient que ça possessivité n'était pas vraiment raisonnable.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu reviendras nous voir ? » Tron fixa Alan, osant à peine espérer.

« Je pense. J'aimerais venir ici de temps en temps. » Alan, trop occupé à observer les buildings autour d'eux, loupa l'énorme sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Tron.

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle » Dit joyeusement le programme.

« Ah oui ? » Alan le regarda, quelque peu surpris par son expression presque extatique.

Tron acquiesça. « Évidemment. Avoir un Concepteur parmi nous serait une source de fierté et de joie pour n'importe-quel système. Et je dois avouer être particulièrement satisfait que tu sois ce Concepteur, Alan_1. »

Alan rougit un peu en entendant les mots de Tron, et encore plus devant le regard d'adoration que le programme lui lança. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il opta pour la politesse. « Euh... Merci. »

Et dans un effort pour détourner l'attention de lui, il ajouta, « Tu sais, je ne trouvais pas l'occasion pour te dire ça, mais j'ai été plutôt impressionné de la rapidité avec laquelle tu as été capable de vaincre le MCP. »

« Vraiment ? » C'était au tour de Tron de rougir – ses circuits devinrent plus brillants. « Je suis heureux que tu ai été satisfait de ma performance. »

Peu importe combien Tron voulait que son concepteur le glorifie et pense qu'il était le meilleur programme jamais écrit, il devait donner du crédit à ce qui lui était dû.

« Évidemment, » il continua, « notre victoire face au MCP aurait été plus dure, voire impossible, sans Flynn. Mais merci, Alan_1 »

« Tu le mérites. » Alan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tron, les circuits sous sa paume redevinrent surbrillants.

Ils atteignirent le pied d'un haut édifice et Tron annonça : « Nous y sommes. »

Il sauta sur un carré légèrement plus brillant que le reste du sol, près du mur de la tour, et amena Alan à se tenir près de lui.

« Ne bouge plus. » Fit Tron alors que le bout de sol carré lumineux se détachait du sol et commençait à s'élever vers le sommet de la tour.

Alan leva la tête et vit une sphère noire tout en haut de la tour. Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une décoration. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir chaque détail de l'architecture de la ville, et peu importe si ça avait l'air insignifiant, rien n'était là par hasard. C'était vraiment sympathique.

Il regarda, fasciné, la section inférieure de la sphère ouverte dont ils s'approchaient, les laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur. Quand leur « ascenseur » s'arrêta de bouger, les lumières à l'intérieur de la sphère s'allumèrent et Alan vit que lui et Tron se tenaient dans une pièce spacieuse, dont la principale caractéristique semblait être une immense fenêtre surplombant la ville en dessous d'eux.

Alan marcha jusqu'à elle et regarda attentivement. La vue était magnifique. Des faisceaux de lumière, des formes soulignées par des lignes de couleurs précises, le tout sur un fond de douce obscurité. Simple, mais beau.

« Ça te plait ? » Tron se plaça aux côtés d'Alan, observant la ville avec lui.

« Ah ça oui, » Alan soupira. Il remarqua que la fenêtre ne s'embuait pas avec sa respiration. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'attendre à ça, même si la vitre avait été faite de verre.

Alan toucha la surface devant lui et de l'énergie la fit scintiller doucement.

Un jeta un regard à côté de lui, surprenant Tron qui le regardait.

« Tu sais, » fit Alan, le regardant en retour et fronçant les sourcils en pensant. « J'ai quelques idées pour faire des mises à jours moi-même. Et j'aimerais commencer avec toi. »

Les yeux de Tron s'élargirent alors qu'Alan se rapprochait.

« J'ai songé à le faire plus tôt, mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps, surtout dernièrement. J'ai pensé à améliorer certaines de tes fonctions et affiner ton code. Il y a cette partie que j'aurais dû réécrire plus tôt. Ça te ralentit légèrement, à vrai dire. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que je suis là... »

Il s'arrêta, continuant de se demander intérieurement tout en le regardant comment réécrire son code. Normalement, il aurait fait ça assis devant son ordinateur, mais se trouver face à face avec son programme change radicalement la situation. Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, songeant que commencer par le disque de Tron serait probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Tron lui-même n'était à ce moment pas capable de faire autre chose que de fixer son concepteur avec stupeur. Alan_1 allait le toucher! Leur habituelle conversation dans la tour I/O, quand bien même agréable et enrichissante, n'avait jamais été aussi loin. _Ça_, c'était tellement plus personnel, plus intime. Ç'aurait été terrifiant d'avoir son code mis à nu comme ça, pour la première fois, mais là c'était son _concepteur_. Il avait écrit Tron et Tron avait une foi absolue en son Créateur. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, c'était forcément pour le meilleur.

Si à ce moment précis il avait eu besoin de respirer, il aurait été en hyperventilation avec l'excitation. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il tourna simplement le dos à Alan.

« Tu peux importer l'information directement dans mon disque, » dit-il par dessus son épaule, se félicitant silencieusement du fait qu'au moins, sa voix ne tremblait pas. Pas du tout. Alors que même son code était tout fébrile.

Alan se mordit la lèvre. « Tu ne dois pas le détacher d'abord ? »

Tron secoua la tête. « Pas nécessairement. » Il n'était pas question pour lui de vivre et d'expérimenter tout ceci de manière traditionnelle. « De plus, le processus sera plus rapide. »

Oui, Alan s'en doutait. Il se figea un instant, envisageant le disque et se demandant comment l'ouvrir, ou du moins obtenir n'importe quoi lui permettant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il leva la main, toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et appuya distraitement sur la partie centrale. Il fut surpris de la voir s'enfoncer légèrement et, pas totalement confiant envers son instinct, il l'enfonça encore.

Elle coula avec douceur, Tron haleta et le disque s'ouvrit.

« Oh... » Alan expira calmement, alors que l'image holographique du code déployé devant ses yeux rayonnait d'une douce lumière bleue.

Il repéra la partie qu'il cherchait presque immédiatement. Le condensé, en une forme tridimensionnelle rythmé par les défilement de haut en bas des lignes de code.

Alan travailla rapidement, ses doigts volaient à travers les variables et les commandes, changeant légèrement quelques unes d'entre elles et s'occupant de quelques autres restées jusqu'alors inchangées.

Tron restait calme, se délectant de la sensation des mains de son concepteur se liant intimement avec lui-même.

« Oh, ça c'est... » Il cilla en sentant Alan écrire quelques nouvelles sous-routines. « Très utile. Excellente idée, Alan_1. »

« Eh bien, merci. » Alan sourit dans le dos de son programme.

On ne faisait pas plus surréaliste.

Il examina son travail d'un œil critique et ajouta quelques touches finales.

« Là, ça devrait être bon, » dit il. Il toucha la commande 'compiler'.

Le disque se referma immédiatement sur lui-même et Tron s'évanouit dans les bras d'Alan.

« Hou. » Alan réussit à l'attraper avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent tout deux au sol et encaissa le poids de leur chute.

« Eh bien, » il se fit la remarque après un moment, en essayant de coucher Tron sur ses genoux. « C'était plutôt inattendu. »

Hum, alors c'était ce qui arrivait à un programme pendant une compilation. Intéressant.

Il se gratta la tête par dessous le casque, se demandant combien de temps Tron allait mettre pour se réveiller. Un instant dans le monde réel aurait duré beaucoup plus longtemps ici et il espéra que ça ne prendrait pas des heures.

Il retira son casque et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il étudia les circuits de son casque pendant quelques instants puis s'en désintéressa et regarda son programme. Maintenant, il y avait quelque-chose de prix à observer.

Les lignes sur l'armure de Tron brillèrent d'un bleu régulier et Alan retraça le grand cercle sur la cuirasse d'un doigt curieux. Le contour devint plus lumineux, le faisant sourire. Génial.

Il explora les circuits du programme, pressant ici, caressant là, regardant le jeu de lumière et s'émerveillant face aux brèves impulsions violettes qui apparaissaient parmi tout ce bleu.

Il fut fortement tenté de lui enlever son casque pour voir si sa tête était également couverte de circuits ou si il avait bien des cheveux. Il n'était pas certain, cependant, du risque d'affecter ou non la compilation du programme, alors il laissa ça de côté pour l'instant.

Après un autre couple de minutes, durant lesquelles Alan penchait ainsi la tête vers Tron et se demandait si lui-même ressemblait vraiment à cela en dormant, Tron ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Alan retira vivement sa main du menton du programme, surpris par ce mouvement soudain, et pendant un moment ils ne firent que s'observer. Puis Tron repris ses esprits et s'assit.

« Compilation réussie. Nouveau code intégré. » Tron plia ses doigts contre le sol, sentant le plaisant bourdonnement d'énergie se déplacer à travers son corps. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, son centre de stratégie amélioré. Et – il se renfrogna, examinant les nouvelles additions faites à son code - il semblait qu'il était également devenu capable de quelques acrobaties fantaisistes. Excellentes mises à jour pour un guerrier.

Tron sourit avec délice. « Merci, Alan_1. »

Alan lui rendit son sourire, songeant qu'un sourire apportait des choses merveilleuses au visage de Tron. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Lora lui disait toujours qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent.

Alan n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre cette – certes narcissique – pensée car Tron, en un mouvement si rapide qu'Alan put à peine cligner des yeux, le mit sur le dos, encore. Même si heureusement cette fois ce n'était pas douloureux. Le programme se tint au-dessus de lui pendant une seconde, puis fondit sur lui, pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux d'Alan s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il tenta d'articuler quelque-chose, mais le seul son qu'il réussit à produire fut « Nngh. » Il opta donc pour une solution plus radicale, il repoussa Tron par les épaules avec force.

Ce dernier recula instantanément , et le regarda avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

« Si quelque-chose ne va pas ? » Alan s'estima heureux que sa voix demeure relativement stable, surtout dans cette circonstance, et même le ton hystérique qui grimpait dans sa gorge y resta. « Tu m'embrasses et tu me demandes à _moi_ si quelque-chose ne va pas ? » Alan regarda Tron avec incrédulité. Ses lèvres frissonnaient légèrement.

« Je pensais... » Tron se mordit la lèvre et recula d'avantage. « S'il te plait, pardonne moi, Alan_1. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Le... baiser— » Il essaya le mot peu familier, heureux quelque-part d'avoir enfin un nom pour l'acte. « —est une marque d'affection entre programmes qui sont vraiment proches. Et comme il n'y a pas de liens plus étroits qu'entre un programme et son concepteur, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être inapproprié. Pardonne mon erreur de calcul. »

Tron avait l'air bien misérable, voire un peu effrayé, et Alan se sentit immédiatement coupable. Ce n'était pas la faute du programme, Alan n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé être embrassé par des hommes. Pas que ce soit arrivé, ou qu'il en ait eu envie. Toute cette culture hippie de l'amour-libre ne l'avait jamais attiré, même lorsqu'il était plus jeune et _supposé_ faire des expériences.

Bien que, par cette honnêteté innée et incurable qui le caractérisait, il était forcé d'avouer qu'il avait quand même aimé Ziggy Stardust. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque-chose ?

Il se racla la gorge et jeta un regard à Tron qui était assis, la tête baissée, les lèvres formant une fine ligne malheureuse.

Allons bon, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Peut-être que les programmes ne percevaient pas les genres de la même manière que les humains. Alan était un homme tolérant, il avait une petite-amie, il pouvait faire face aux démonstrations d'affection de Tron. Si on considère quelqu'un comme son dieu – comme Tron semblait le faire avec lui, et n'était-ce pas un peu prétentieux ? - on voudrait probablement être le plus proche possible de cette personne. Pas vrai ?

Alan ne s'était pas encore complètement rentré cette idée en tête, mais il s'y était déjà fait. Il se rapprocha de programme et lui toucha l'avant-bras.

« C'est bon, tu ne m'as pas offensé. J'ai juste été surpris. »

Le contact de son concepteur tira Tron de ses pensées morbides de destruction ou de l'abandonnement le plus grand possible (ce qui aurait été encore pire). Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur d'être laissé de côté, sans utilité, de ne plus être nécessaire ou voulu par son concepteur.

Les mots d'Alan_1 avaient pourtant l'air encourageants, et Tron releva la tête avec hésitation, l'air sérieux. « Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Ouais, c'est... OK. » Alan se renfrogna, se demandant pourquoi il ne se sentait pas plus soulagé à cette idée. Et si ce n'était pas plutôt parce-qu'il ne croyait pas Tron.

L'esprit ailleurs, il fit courir ses doigts le long des circuits recouvrant le bras du programme. Quand il devinrent violets une nouvelle fois, il se rappela enfin de demander : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils changent de couleur ? »

Tron grinça quasiment des dents. En tout cas le son qu'il produisit y ressemblait. Alan fut un peu surpris par cette réaction.

« C'est... C'est très agréable quand tu les caresses comme ça. »

Alan était persuadé que si Tron avait pu rougir, il aurait ressemblé à une tomate bien mûre. Il reconnaissait cette expression.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il, même si la réponse ne l'aurait rendu que plus curieux. (Et combien de couleur pouvait-on voir sur son bras ?) De plus, il se dit qu'il _pouvait bien _faire quelque-chose de gentil pour Tron après tout ce bazar. En supposant, bien sûr, que Tron n'ait rien contre le fait qu'Alan, hum..., le tripote comme ça. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'y opposer, même si, spécialement après ce baiser, il était mieux – pour ne pas dire poli – de demander.

« Hum, non. » La voix de Tron était discrètement intimidée. Il regardait la main de son concepteur glisser sur les circuits recouvrant son avant bras. Il redevinrent violets, bien que cette fois la teinte foncée mit plus de temps à se dissiper.

« Hm, » fit Alan pour lui-même. C'était vraiment fascinant de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire à Tron.

Il cligna des yeux, momentanément effrayé à cette pensée. Même lorsqu'il était gamin il n'avait jamais été du genre à arracher les ailes et les pattes des mouches pour voir ce que l'insecte ferait. Là, la volonté de tester et d'explorer le programme jusqu'à ses limites était un peu déconcertante.

Alan leva les yeux vers le visage de Tron, tant semblable au sien. C'était merveilleux, et en quelque sorte innocent. Alan réalisa avec soulagement que même pour expérimenter il ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Tron. Le programme était sa création, son enfant – enfin, non, pas un enfant. Ç'aurait été trop terrifiant étant donné qu'Alan était actuellement en train de jouer avec les réponses de Tron à son contact, qui pourrait être qualifié de taquin.

Alan en rougit légèrement mais ne s'arrêta pas, comme il ne se sentait ni embarrassé, ni mal à l'aise. Il était simplement... curieux, et regardait avec des yeux écarquillés les lèvres de Tron ouvertes sur un soupir et ses yeux se perdre.

Il jeta un œil à leurs mains – les pulsations violettes commençaient à apparaître plus fréquemment.

À la caresse suivante, Tron lui attrapa la main.

« Quoi...? » Alan tressaillit, soucieux d'avoir pu faire quelque-chose de mal.

Tron secoua la tête, l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'était plus si innocente.

« J'aimerais retourner le geste, » dit-il. Il glissa alors son doigt le long des lignes bleues, vers l'intérieur du bras d'Alan, jusqu'au creux, et y frotta doucement.

Alan prit une brusque respiration. Pour un si petit geste, l'effet était assurément puissant. Tron continua de masser à cet endroit en remontant progressivement et Alan frissonna violemment alors qu'une étincelle de pure énergie sexuelle le frappait droit à l'aine. Ouais, 'sympa' était bien l'euphémisme de l'année.

Tron buvait les réactions de son concepteur, les yeux affamés et adorateurs. Alan su qu'à ce moment il avait perdu tout sens de la pudeur avec ce délire, sans savoir jusqu'à ça pouvait aller. C'était juste que personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme Tron le faisait, pas même Lora, et c'était un sentiment capiteux. Ça le rendait désireux de faire des choses à Tron, de faire en sorte qu'il l'apprécie. Qu'il l'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Il se rapprocha de Tron, abandonnant tout prétexte d'espace personnel. Il posa la main sur le torse du programme, et caressa les circuits juste en dessous de l'emblème circulaire. Ses doigts écartés touchèrent chacun au moins une des lignes bleues, qui devinrent aussitôt violettes.

« Oh, mon Concepteur. » La tête de Tron tomba en avant et resta sur l'épaule d'Alan.

La main du programme se glissa autour de la taille d'Alan, caressant les circuits sur ses côtes et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement. Seigneur, une telle lumière, un simple contact et il haletait presque. Ça devait être toute cette électricité – les circuits exposés envoyaient directement des sensations, semblait-il, à ses centres de plaisir.

Alan enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tron, ses bras entourèrent le programme - un qui glissa dans son dos, toucha le bout de son disque, et l'autre qui alla plus bas et pressa là où se trouverait le coccyx chez un humain.

La réaction de Tron fut instantanée. Il se raidit et ses circuits flamboyèrent, bien plus fort qu'avant. Il prit une respiration saccadée et se mit à genoux, amenant Alan à s'agenouiller également. Ils pressèrent leur corps l'un contre l'autre, s'entourant de leurs bras, les mains d'Alan continuaient leurs caresses. Sa main gauche resta dans le bas du dos de Tron, alors que la droite glissait sur sa hanche. Il laissa sa paume là, son pouce massant le circuit intégré à l'os du bassin.

Alan regarda, hypnotisé, les ondes violettes pulser régulièrement à travers chaque circuit du programme. Il remarquait à peine les mains de Tron descendre à sa taille et descendre encore, jusqu'à sentir un doigt appuyer et frotter son coccyx.

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

C'était incroyable, ce sentiment si intensément érotique qu'Alan en gémissait presque. S'il n'avait pas été si excité, il aurait trouvé ça étrange – il n'avait jamais considéré que cet endroit précis de son anatomie pouvait être si incroyablement sensible.

Alan réalisa qu'il était à une dizaine de secondes de venir, ses propres circuits étant d'un violet vif, et il pressa son entrejambe contre la hanche de Tron, opprimant son érection contre le programme. Leurs circuits s'engrenèrent, les pulsations devinrent parfaitement synchronisées, et pendant qu'il haletait et gémissait dans le cou de Tron, il put sentir le doux souffle sortant des lèvres du programme contre sa gorge.

Et puis, à sa surprise la plus totale, il sentit les dents de Tron se refermer sur son lobe d'oreille et le sucer avec douceur, son plaisir fut alors total et Alan vint plus fort qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en souvenir.

Il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts et vit que Tron le suivait, atteignant sa propre libération presque au même moment, les lumières de leurs circuits devinrent aveuglantes.

Quand Alan pu respirer et bouger de nouveau, il s'effondra au sol, emportant Tron avec lui. Le programme s'affala contre sa poitrine, l'éclat de leurs circuits s'atténua et redevint doucement bleu.

« Eh bien, c'était quelque-chose. » Alan laissa échapper un rire en soufflant, faute de se sentir gêné ou horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il pourrait le ressentir, ça et plus encore, plus tard, mais là il flottait sur un nuage, contentent et ébahi.

Tron, les yeux mi-clos et un doux sourire sur les lèvres, s'appuya sur les coudes et regarda Alan. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une joie aussi profonde, une telle satisfaction, comparé à maintenant, si proche de son concepteur.

« Merci, Alan_1, » murmura-t-il, l'ambiance on-vient-de-baiser éclipsant apparement son sérieux habituel.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Alan regarda le visage de Tron, s'émerveillant face à son expression. C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir, sauf qu'il ne s'y était jamais regardé juste après l'amour. Waouh. Et ça, ce n'était pas un peu narcissique ?

Il toucha le menton de Tron avec un doigt, et se releva un peu. Il n'eut ensuite qu'à pencher la tête et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur celles de son programme.

Alan se dit qu'après toutes ces caresses torrides un baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi.

Il lécha les lèvres closes du programme, voulant pousser sa langue au travers et Tron, bien qu'il y ressentit un certain plaisir, sursauta légèrement – ce n'était pas comme Yori faisait. Est-ce que c'était là un plus à cette... procédure du baiser ?

« C'est facile, » l'apaisa Alan. « Ouvre un peu la bouche. »

Et quand Tron obéit, Alan glissa sa langue à travers les lèvres entrouvertes, lui chatouilla l'intérieur de la lèvre supérieure, puis poussa gentiment plus loin, au-delà de ses dents, pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne.

Alan était curieux du goût, mais découvrit rapidement que le programme n'avait pas le goût de grand chose. Enfin, ce n'était pas _tellement_ surprenant. Après tout, est-ce qu'une orange digitalisée aurait le même goût ? Il en doutait, mais cette pensée ramena l'image de Lora dans son esprit. C'était amusant, Alan ne ressentait pas la culpabilité sensée accompagner le fait de la tromper. Est-ce qu'on pouvait qualifier ce qu'il faisait avec Tron de tromperie, d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur cette pensée. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer convenablement sur grand chose, à part sur son programme de sécurité, et sur le petit bruit de besoin qu'il produisait. Ou est-ce lui ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Alan lécha plus profondément la bouche de Tron, encourageant le programme à en faire autant avec la sienne.

Tron rendit la caresse, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de confiance, laissant la réponse de son concepteur le guider. C'était... Merveilleux, cette connexion. Il sentait l'onde d'énergie d'Alan_1 imprégner entièrement son code, jusqu'aux fonctions les plus basiques. C'était parfait.

Tron gémit dans la bouche d'Alan et Alan fredonna en réponse, sentant leur interface d'énergies et leur flux de données se mêler, se synchroniser entre eux. Il se retira un peu après, ayant finalement besoin de reprendre sa respiration. La langue du programme lécha une dernière fois les lèvres d'Alan, les circuits de chacun pulsant une nouvelle fois au même rythme.

Alan frotta brièvement son nez contre la joue de Tron et s'assit bien droit. Quand ils ne se touchèrent plus, le brouillard dans son cerveau se dissipa un peu. Et en se tortillant, il se rendit compte que jouir dans ses vêtements n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, après tout. Non pas qu'il puisse y changer quelque chose maintenant, mais quand même.

« Dis, » il grimaça légèrement et regarda Tron. « Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'enlever cette tenue ? »

Tron cligna des yeux, essayant de traiter l'éventuelle image d'Alan_1 _sans son armure_.

« O-oui, » bégaya-t-il finalement. Il réussit à se mettre debout, priant pour que son excitation ne rende pas encore ses circuits violets. Alan_1 pourrait penser que Tron n'avait qu'un unique centre de pensée.

« Par là. »

Il se baissa et attrapa la main d'Alan. Quand ce dernier se leva, il se trouva nez à nez avec le programme, leurs poitrines proches d'à peine un millimètre, et sourit.

Les circuits de Tron redevinrent violets et Alan sourit de plus belle.

Enfin, c'était fichu pour la discrétion, pensa Tron, résigné. Mais au moins, Alan_1 ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Tron mena son concepteur vers le fond de la pièce appuya sur un panneau sur un des murs. Alan se demanda encore comment il savait où trouver précisément ce qu'il cherchait, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune délimitation claire, à part le panneau s'allumant au toucher de Tron, qui les enveloppa dans un nuage de lumière scintillante. Quand il se dissipa, Alan réalisa brusquement qu'il était complètement nu et que Tron, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui était quasiment nu également.

En temps normal Alan se sentirait un minimum embarrassé, mais là il regarda simplement son programme, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le corps de Tron était comme le rêve d'un ingénieur : Les circuits, bien que plus faibles que sur ses vêtements, étaient parfaitement visibles et brillaient du même bleu léger.

Alan _devait_ les toucher, il ne pouvait simplement pas garder ses mains pour lui et désormais, essayer de ne rien faire serait peine perdue. Il tendit la main et traça les les lignes des épaules du programme, descendit sur son torse, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le motif en vague forme d'étoile sur ses muscles pectoraux.

Alan remarqua alors qu'il caressait les circuits de nouveau violets, faisant frémir joyeusement le programme, que Tron n'avait pas de mamelons,.

Ses caresses descendirent, mais s'arrêtèrent, planant au-dessus de là où devrait se trouver un nombril, car même plus bas la... chose devint un peu étrange. Du peu de temps qu'il avait passé ici, Alan voyait Tron comme un humain basique, à sa propre image. Mais _ça_, c'était quelque-chose de nouveau.

Ou plutôt ne l'était pas.

Pour parler simplement, Tron était asexué. Alan se braqua. Au fond de son esprit il savait que c'était logique – après tout, pourquoi un programme aurait besoin d'organes reproducteurs ? – mais ça restait un peu choquant à voir.

Sa main toucha le ventre de Tron avec hésitation. Il y avait deux circuits sur son aine : un partant vers la gauche, l'autre vers la droite, qui convergeaient en un troisième descendant encore plus bas...

Alan déglutit, réalisant qu'il voulait vraiment voir où ça menait exactement. Et, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se lécha les lèvres – ces lignes d'un bleu glacial sur le corps de Tron avait l'air très attrayantes.

Il leva les yeux sur le visage du programme et vit que ce dernier faisait sa propre analyse. Sur les parties intimes d'Alan.

Alan rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux au moment où la main de Tron se refermait sur son sexe à moitié dur.

« Nous semblons différer à une certaine mesure, » remarqua Tron, le visage pensif, alors qu'il frottait expérimentalement.

Alan grinça des dents, tentant de réprimer un gémissement. La vue des circuits fins le long des doigts de Tron l'éveillait de façon inattendue.

« Ooh, » le son sortit du fond de la gorge du programme, qui regardait avec intérêt Alan se durcir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Alan expira bruyamment, les narines dilatées, pendant que Tron continuait de bouger sa main vers le haut, puis vers le bas, résolu à se familiariser avec cette partie spéciale de son concepteur.

« C'est— » nouvelle profonde respiration « — un organe reproducteur masculin, » fit Alan avec hâte, repoussant finalement les mains de Tron. Encore quelques caresses comme celles ci et c'en serait finit de lui, et ça _n'allait pas_ arriver. Pas encore.

« Un organe reproducteur, » Tron assimilait cette nouvelle information. « Pour reproduire quoi ? »

« Hum, » Alan hésita. « Des nouveaux concepteurs, » fit-il finalement, pas certain de devoir se lancer dans l'explication exacte tout de suite.

« Ah. » Les yeux de Tron montraient leur admiration pour le concept. « Je comprend. » Il regarda de nouveau pour en imposer la vision à ses banques de donnée.

Alan se sentait assez embarrassé d'être le sujet d'une examen si approfondi, alors il fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début : il lécha un des circuits brillants – celui se trouvant sur la main de Tron et qu'Alan n'avait pas lâché des yeux – espérant ainsi distraire le programme.

Ça marcha superbement – Les yeux de Tron s'élargirent et le reste de ces circuits flamboyèrent.

« Tu aimes ? » Demanda Alan, levant les sourcils.

Tron acquiesça silencieusement, Alan entreprit donc de lui lécher la paume, puis remonta du bras à l'épaule.

À cet endroit le circuit formait une petite boucle et Alan se concentra dessus, le léchant et le suçant méchamment, provoquant un nouveau flash lumineux qui vibra à travers le programme.

Il leva les yeux pour voir la tête de Tron tomber en arrière, en pleine extase. Alan pensa qu'il y avait sûrement quelque-chose de vaniteux, voire peut-être de voyeuriste, à regarder ça et se sentir plus allumé qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Il ricana silencieusement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tron, le pressant de s'asseoir. Il le poussa ensuite avec douceur en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Sachant qu'il était devenu mou avec le plaisir d'avoir Alan_1 si proche et en train de lui faire de telles choses, Tron était plutôt fier d'avoir posé une question parfaitement cohérente. Ses circuits se remirent à briller quand il sentit Alan s'étirer au dessus de lui. Il se touchaient des épaules aux orteils et Tron était sûr qu'il allait finir par surcharger et exploser en un million de bits grâce à cette unique sensation.

« Ça, » répondit Alan. Il lécha les circuits sur le torse du programme.

« Oh, Concepteur. » Tron fut incapable de contenir son gémissement. Au prix d'un effort, il réussit à garder ses yeux ouverts et regarda Alan descendre et lécher – on aurait dit – chaque circuit sur son chemin.

Il posa timidement sa main sur la tête d'Alan, ses doigts glissant à travers les cheveux de son concepteur. Alan leva les yeux et lui fit un sourire oblique, sa langue caressant les lignes violettes juste au dessus de l'endroit où devrait se trouver le nombril.

Le dos de Tron s'arqua légèrement, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un halètement silencieux et son visage partit en arrière tandis qu'Alan descendait encore – les circuits à cet endroit étant extrêmement sensibles.

Alan s'arrêta un instant, touchant du nez la peau tendue au niveau de la hanche du programme. La peau, bien que n'ayant pas le même ton rose, était pareille à celle d'un humain : douce et délicate, sauf, encore une fois, pour l'absence de goût. Pas salée à cause de la sueur, qui apparemment n'existait pas dans ce monde, ni rien. Il n'y avait aucun parfum.

Il passa sa main sur les côtes de Tron, causant une nouvelle explosion de couleur, et sentit les doigts du programme, encore un peu incertains, s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il se lécha les lèvres, lorgnant les circuits brillants et se demandant s'il était prêt pour l'étape suivante. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça auparavant, mais les circuits sous sa joue étaient ardents d'énergie, et puis il était réellement curieux d'où ce circuit central pouvait mener...

Alors il se poussa doucement du programme, sépara les jambes de Tron, se pencha et mit sa langue directement sur l'aine, où le circuit central divergeait à un angle aigu en deux petites lignes.

Un son violent émergea de la gorge du programme, la main qui avait abandonné un moment la tête d'Alan revint pour lui empoigner les cheveux.

« Oh, Alan_1. » Le 'un' n'était presque qu'un gémissement, la voix de Tron était à la fois choquée et pleine d'un plaisir évident. Ses circuits rougirent violemment et il était persuadé, alors qu'Alan léchait, embrassait, puis suçait tendrement cet endroit, que toutes ses meilleures fonctions s'étaient simplement déconnectées. Un autre frisson le parcouru et il pensa que même s'il allait se détruire sous l'imminente surcharge, ce serait la plus belle destruction qui soit.

Il était vaguement conscient que cette pensée n'avait pas de sens, mais à cet instant toute logique était hors de sa portée, puisque Alan_1 léchait le circuit entre ses jambes et - oh Concepteur - approchait de l'entrée d'énergie auxiliaire, et Tron ne pouvait simplement plus réfléchir du tout. Il sanglotait presque sous l'écrasante sensation tant il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Alan s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et regarda curieusement le circuit qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il passait entre les jambes de Tron et se terminait quelque-part vers le bas de son dos, mais ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Avec les jambes de Tron par dessus ses épaules et le nez pratiquement enfoui dans, hum, les fesses du programme, Alan vit que le circuit semblait disparaitre à l'intérieur. Le point d'entrée et de réapparition étant son... anus. Qu'il possédait, apparemment.

Alan trouva un peu étrange que Tron n'ait pas d'organes génitaux, mais un anus. Sauf si, bien sûr, c'était en fait juste quelque-chose qui y ressemblait. Il ne pouvait même pas deviner son usage. Le sphincter était refermé, le circuit formant apparemment une ligne droite, et avec son visage à quelques pouces de là, Alan tressaillit un peu à la pensée de ce qu'il voulait – ce qu'il allait – faire. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque-chose qu'il avait jamais songé faire, mais il y était, sur le point de commettre l'indicible et illicite acte d'anulingus. Le fait de l'effectuer sur un autre gars doublait le côté 'illicite' et encore plus le côté 'indicible'

Bon, OK, Tron n'était pas exactement un gars et Alan était plus curieux que jamais de voir comment les circuits à cet endroit étaient disposés, mais le tabou que représentait toute la chose faisait tambouriner son cœur d'excitation.

Alan toucha le sphincter du bout de la langue et donna un doux, et humide baiser. Le circuit central rayonna violemment et Tron cria presque, ses jambes se crispèrent et ses talons labourèrent le dos de son concepteur.

Alan se sourit à lui-même. Oh, ça pouvait être marrant.

Il leva la tête et regarda son programme. Tron se mordait la lèvre, les yeux fermés, tous ses circuits palpitaient.

« Viens, » dit Alan, s'écartant des jambes de Tron et entourant sa taille d'un bras.

Les yeux du programme s'ouvrirent brusquement, il s'allongea gentiment sur le ventre, puis se tint à quatre pattes.

« Alan_1 ? » La brume de plaisir dans sa tête s'éclaircit un peu et il regarda son concepteur par-dessus son épaule. C'était plutôt déconcertant, cette position, mais Alan_1 lui souriait alors il savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait.

Tron attendit, la délicieuse sensation des mains de son concepteur caressant le bas de son dos se mêlant avec l'excitation. Il observait Alan qui faisait courir ses mains avec admiration sur ses circuits et se sentit fier de plaire de façon si évidente à son concepteur.

Un doigt caressa brièvement le petit orifice d'entrée d'énergie auxiliaire et il gémit, tous ses circuits flamboyèrent d'un violet plus sombre. Tron ne ressentait aucune honte à une telle exhibition – c'était uniquement pour Alan_1.

Alan rencontra les yeux de son programme et son sourire s'élargit. « Je pense que ça va te plaire. »

Les yeux de Tron s'agrandirent en voyant Alan_1 se baisser, pour évidemment mettre sa bouche en bas, _là_, sur cette partie normalement négligée de son anatomie.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup pensé à son entrée d'énergie supplémentaire et ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de l'avoir jamais utilisée – et certainement pas de cette manière – alors, bien qu'Alan l'ait déjà touché ici, le programme restait choqué de l'intensité du plaisir. Il gémit et se cambra sous les mains, la bouche et la langue de son concepteur.

Alan souffla un rire silencieux contre la peau de Tron, adorant sa réponse passionnée. Il amena sa langue tout le long du circuit central, en haut, et de nouveau jusque là où il divergeait, au niveau du coccyx. Il se concentra ensuite sur le petit anus, dessinant des cercles autour avec sa langue, le rendant bon et humide, puis le chatouillant du bout de la langue.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de chose pouvait être à ce point agréable, mais il devait admettre qu'il y prenait énormément de plaisir.

Ouais, la Grille était une remarquable place de découverte.

Tron, qui se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière et dont la tête s'appuyait sur ses bras croisés au sol, gémissait presque constamment maintenant, et ses circuits brillaient d'un violet éclatant. Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il appréciait également et à cette pensée Alan fut parcouru d'une sensation pointue, aiguisée, comme s'il s'éveillait brusquement. Il ferma les yeux, les flashes de lumière toujours visibles sous ses paupières, et se concentra sur la tâche de donner autant de plaisir à Tron qu'il le pouvait. Il lécha patiemment autour et sur le sphincter fortement serré jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende légèrement et poussa expérimentalement le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur.

Tron s'embrasa littéralement, ses mains s'agrippant au sol, gémissant comme s'il répétait le nom d'Alan à maintes reprises.

Alan poussa sa langue plus profondément, appréciant la manière dont le circuit central éclatait presque d'énergie sous ses caresses. C'était enivrant.

Il se retira et lécha l'entrée avec force avant d'y retourner. Il commença à enculer doucement Tron avec sa langue – pensant brièvement le faire avec quelque-chose de résolument différent, mais c'était vraiment trop tôt, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Alan était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Son sexe demandait de l'attention _tout de suite_, il se prit donc en main et commença à se caresser, son autre main toujours sur l'anus du programme, alors qu'il continuait de laper le trou détendu, poussant sa langue aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Alan sut qu'il était sur le point - et il serait inutile de dire que Tron aussi - de jouir. Il ne fit même pas l'effort d'être doux avec lui-même, il se branla brutalement et au moment où il sentit les premiers signes d'orgasme, il leva la tête et mordit Tron sur une fesse.

Le programme cria et jouit dans un flash violet surbrillant, le sperme d'Alan débordant de ses doigts et éclaboussant le sol au même moment.

Définitivement une chose de programme/concepteur, pensa Alan, étourdi. Il reposa sa joue sur le bas dos de Tron et haleta, sentant la chaleur des circuits s'atténuer et ses derniers frissons s'estomper.

Finalement Tron se laissa choir sur le sol avec douceur, et se tourna sur le côté, Alan l'imita. Il remarqua l'expression légèrement hébétée du programme alors que ce dernier se retournait pour masser sa fesse endolorie par la morsure.

Alan sentit ses oreilles chauffer et se demanda si la rougeur était visible. Encore un peu essoufflé, il lui sourit. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ou-oui, » Tron bredouilla un peu. « Je pense. C'est quelque-chose que les Concepteurs font souvent ? »

Alan enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de Tron, souriant. « Seulement de temps en temps. »

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Toujours aucune odeur perceptible et il en était presque désolé.

Il sentit les doigts de Tron caresser ses cheveux.

« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de bouger si nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un entre et nous marche dessus, » soupira Alan.

« C'est... sûrement une bonne idée. » Tron déserra à contrecœur son emprise sur son concepteur et ils se relevèrent lentement.

xx xx xx

« Alors, comment tu trouves le système ? Tron a prit soin de toi ? Il t'a montré le coin ? » demanda Flynn alors que lui et Alan se dirigeaient vers le portail.

Alan respira profondément, espérant qu'il réussirait à ne pas rougir.

« Ouais, il l'a fait. » Il expira. « Plutôt impressionnant. »

« Ouais, hein ? » Kevin souriait fièrement. « J'ai pensé à déménager le laser du labo d'Encom et le système sur une nouvelle unité centrale. Ça va être géant, mon vieux. »

Flynn parla de Possibilités, de Création, de Nouveau Monde – le tout en lettres capitales – et Alan pensa qu'il devait établir les règles maintenant.

« Je veux venir ici de temps en temps. Souvent, » il ajouta et grimaça. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

« Bien sûr, vieux. » Le sourire de Flynn était rayonnant. Il suspecta Flynn de lui avoir montré la Grille dans le seul but de lui donner envie de revenir autant qu'il le voudrait. Flynn savait qu'Alan ne pouvait résister au défi, celui de l'aventure. Merde, il était parfois troublant – pour ne pas dire irritant – de voir à quel point Kévin Flynn semblait le connaître.

« Nous allons construire le système parfait. »

En effet. Bien qu'à cet instant Alan était déjà heureux avec ce qu'il avait : son programme parfait à lui.

* * *

><p><em>Ouf, ma première traduction, je me suis vraiment investie donc j'espère que ça rend bien. Si quoi que ce soit dérange dans l'écriture, je suis ouverte à tout rectification.<em>

_End of Line._


End file.
